lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Princes of Dol Amroth
The Princes of Dol Amroth was a noble title of the Kingdom of Gondor, referring to those that directly govern the principality of Dol Amroth under the ruler of Gondor. Early History According to ancient traditions, the Princes of Dol Amroth were descended from a family of Faithful from Númenor who had ruled over the land of Belfalas since the Second Age. This family of Númenóreans were akin to the Lords of Andúnië, and thus related to Elendil and descended from the House of Elros.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Three, II: "Cirion and Eorl and the Friendship of Gondor and Rohan" After the Downfall of Númenor they had been given the title Prince of Belfalas by ElendilUnfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Three, II: "Cirion and Eorl and the Friendship of Gondor and Rohan", note 39 and their land, now a fief of Gondor, was called Dor-en-Ernil. He granted this family a noble title, making them the hereditary Princes of Belfalas which was succeeded by the Princes of Dol Amroth. One branch of their descendants removed to Lossarnach.J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), Unfinished Tales, "The Battles of the Fords of Isen" Morwen Steelsheen, a daughter of that family, married Thengel of Rohan. Through Morwen, both Thengel's heir Théoden and his grandson Éomer carried the blood of the ancient Princes of Belfalas. One of those princes, Adrahil, fought under King Ondoher against the Wainriders.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Three, II: "Cirion and Eorl and the Friendship of Gondor and Rohan", note 39 Origin of the Line Tolkien gives two differing accounts of the origin of Imrahil's line, both in Unfinished Tales. In the earlier account,Unfinished Tales, "History of Galadriel and Celeborn", p. 248. the line was founded, according to "the tradition of the house", by Imrazôr the Númenórean and the Elven-lady Mithrellas, one of Nimrodel's Silvan companions. Imrazôr lived in Belfalas around TA 2000 and had two Half-elven children: a boy Galador and a girl Gilmith. Shortly thereafter Mithrellas is said to have vanished in the night. Galador, according to this tradition, became the first Prince of Dol Amroth.Encyclopedia of Arda Although this account does not appear explicitly in The Lord of the Rings, it figures in the perception of Imrahil by the people of Minas Tirith: "Belike the old tales speak well; there is Elvish blood in the veins of that folk, for the people of Nimrodel dwelt in that land once long ago",The Return of the King, "The Siege of Gondor", p. 98. as well as in the accolade from Legolas upon meeting Imrahil: "It is long since the people of Nimrodel left the woodlands of Lórien, and yet still one may see that not all sailed from Amroth's haven west over water."The Return of the King, "The Last Debate", p. 148. Tolkien began, in fact, to work out a genealogical table linking Galador with Imrahil, but he abandoned it after getting little farther than assigning dates to the mostly blank spaces in between.The table is reproduced in The History of Middle-earth, Vol XII, "The Heirs of Elendil", pp. 222-23. The second account''Unfinished Tales'', "Cirion and Eorl", p. 304, p. 316, note 39. belongs, according to Christopher TolkienUnfinished Tales, "Introduction", p. 10. to the late writings, undertaken well after the publication of The Lord of the Rings, when Tolkien turned to explore the early history of Gondor and Rohan. Here Tolkien says that the title of "Prince" was given to the line of Dol Amroth by Elendil himself; this was the family that had led the original Númenórean colonization. The Adrahil of Dol Amroth who fought with Calimehtar against the WainridersUnfinished Tales, "Cirion and Eorl", p. 293-94. in (predating both Imrazôr and the death of Amroth) probably also belongs to this version. Line of Princes The line of Dol Amroth was linked by marriage both to the Stewards of Gondor and to the Kings of Rohan: Imrahil was uncle to Boromir and Faramir;The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A, "The Stewards", p. 336. a kinsman of Théoden;Unfinished Tales, "Disaster of the Gladden Fields", p. 286. and the father of Éomer's wife Lothíriel.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A, "The House of Eorl", p. 352. Here follows a list of the line of Princes of Dol Amroth. All dates are Third Age, but many names are not known, only dates of birth and death. References Category:Ranks and Titles of Gondor Category:Princes of Dol Amroth Category:Lists it:Principi di Dol Amroth nl:Lijst van prinsen van Dol Amroth pl:Książę Dol Amroth